


A Tribute to a Little Grey Cat

by MadameAdebar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders heals people, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fenris/Anders are awkward, Fluff, M/M, Post-Kitty!Fenris, Ugly stuffed animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameAdebar/pseuds/MadameAdebar
Summary: This entire thing is a tribute to FoxNonny‘s „Little Grey Cat (A Bit Cross But Otherwise Very Talented)“I claim absolutely nothing from the original fanfiction and recommend that you read it first! It‘s the most wholesome fic I have read for a long while and super funny!Anders spends a calm morning at the clinic missing Haunt. Fenris drops by at the most unfortunate moment.





	A Tribute to a Little Grey Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxNonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxNonny/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Grey Cat (A Bit Cross But Otherwise Very Talented)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365851) by [FoxNonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxNonny/pseuds/FoxNonny). 



> This spawned on the same day I finished „Little Grey Cat“, because I wanted to see how Anders and Fenris would interact afterwards.
> 
> I don‘t mean to offend in any way. This is just me fangirling over FoxNonny‘s fanfiction.

It had been two days since Haunt- Fenris- had returned to the Hawke estate. The clinic was almost too quiet now without the little monster around. 

Anders cursed at himself as he prepared fresh bandages for his patients. It was early in the morning. Clearly that had to be it. He was not missing the demon cat at all.

Soft pressure around his ankles distracted him from his internal quarrel. Beatrice curled around his ankles, soft purrs and gentle nudges instead of claws and shrieks.

„Good morning Beatrice. Are you up this early to keep me company or are you hungry?“

Instead of an actual answer Beatrice meowed once softly and kept winding around his feet. How he had not noticed back then, that Fenris had been far too responsive to questions was beyond him now. 

With a sigh Anders rolled the last bandage and put it on a cupboard near his operating table, before he went into the kitchen. 

Just as he put down a saucer with raw fish for Beatrice, the door of the clinic opened. Multiple voices reached his ears and his and Justice‘ first instinct was to grab their staff from their room.

When he shot a glance around the small partition, that separated the clinic from the kitchen, he exhaled in relief. A group of Dalish had entered.

„How can I help you?“ His eyes drifted over the group. Two adult women with one child in their arms each.

„I‘m sorry to bother you so early in the morning.“ One of the women stepped forward. „One of our small ones caught a fever and now it’s running rampant among the children of the alienage.“

Her voice shook as she spoke. „The fever of these ones won‘t come down, no matter what we do. The others are slowly getting better, but for them it‘s been high for days.“

Before she even finished her sentence Anders nodded. „Please take a seat and have some tea. I will have a look at them one by one.“

He just got the first child to sit still on the table for him, when the others started to get fussy. In all honesty he couldn‘t blame them. High fever was no fun for anyone, but since Haunt was not around anymore…

Anders shook his head. He had no time to miss Haunt, while there were patients waiting for him.

As if on cue, there was a short hard knock on the door of the clinic, before it opened.

Anders silently cursed, when the first thing he saw was a mop of white hair. 

„I see you are better.“ His voice came out bitter. 

Fenris entered, with his typical scowl on his face and opened his mouth ready for a retort.

The young Dalish Anders was currently holding suddenly started to choke. He whipped back around, but it was already too late. The little elf threw up all over herself and the front of Anders clothes and shoes.

He closed his eyes and mentally prepared for a snide comment from Fenris. This day was just fucking perfect. The only thing missing now would be a templar raid by daylight for whatever stupid reason.

To his surprise the snide comment never came. Instead one of the women appeared at his side and started to apologize.

„I am so sorry! That didn‘t happen with the other ones back at the alienage! It was just fever until now.“

„It‘s quite alright.“ Anders sighed. „Trust me I am used to worse as a healer.“

He was about to hand the little girl over to the woman, when a dark figure brushed past him. Anders was about to yell at Fenris, that now was really not a good time to just walz into his clinic like he lived here. 

Then he heard that the sound of water. Fenris reappeared a second later with a bucket full and a relatively clean tower over one shoulder.

He put both of them onto the empty side of the table, not meeting Anders eyes the entire time. „Do you need anything else?“

There was the familiar snarl in Fenris‘ voice, but much softer. If it was because of him the now crying Dalish girl Anders had no idea.

Anders switched into his healer mode before he had the time to think too much about it. „See if you can find anything else we could dress her in for now.“

He grabbed the towel and laid it out under the little girl. „Put her on her side in case she vomits again so it won‘t block her airway.“ He instructed.

„Fenris, put on some boiling water and put a tablespoon of honey in it.“ Anders briefly looked up, just in time to see Fenris narrow his eyes dangerously. Instead of answering he pressed his lips into a thin line and turned back to the kitchen.

Out of the corner of his eye Anders saw something weird on one side of his hip, but he had more important things to focus on. The woman had gotten rid of the stained clothes and the child lay whimpering on the towel.

„Make sure that she drinks enough. If you have, put a little honey into her water and don‘t give her any solid foods for the next few hours.“ Anders instructed as he checked for other problems with practiced hands and magic. „If she still doesn‘t get better and vomits again by tomorrow come and see me again.“

Soon the child got quieter as he finished his check up and drifted off to sleep. Her fever was still high, but there wasn‘t much he could do about it with his magic at the moment. She would have to sleep it off.

At some point Fenris returned with clothes and honey water. Anders instructed him to fill it into a bottle and give it to the Dalish. After that he was too focused on the remaining three children to see what Fenris did.

Thankfully none of them decided to throw up on him. He probably should have changed clothes at some point, but he would rather make sure the kids were taken care of first. 

None of them seemed to have any major problems other than high fever. There was no reason, why they should not get better with enough water and rest in the next few days.

When he had finished his last examination he went over instructions again, just to be sure and then excused himself to change clothes.

As he reemerged from his private quarters, if one could call it that, he realized that Fenris was still there. Probably just to make fun of him.

He found him crouched by the door, Beatrice sprawled across his lap with her belly up. A jolt of jealousy went through him at the traitor. It was only softened by the exasperated way Fenris stared down at her, clearly confused and unsure how to react.

„So what are you still doing here? Wanted to make fun of me for getting puked on earlier?“ 

Fenris and Beatrice both looked up, both with the identical surprised look on their faces. Fenris immediately switched back to his default scowl.

„Actually I was sent here by Hawke to thank you for taking care of me, but apparently I was right in my assumption that it would be a waste of time.“

„Right. Next time I find you turned into a cat or whatever I‘ll just leave you on the streets to get eaten then.“ Anders hissed back.

It was still far too early to be dealing with Fenris. He silently thanked the Maker that there had not been other patients so far.

Fenris got up in a far too graceful arc to be entirely human. It must still be the after effects of the magic. 

„Also I came to give you this.“ Fenris grabbed the object in his belt and handed it to Anders.

It was one of the most horrendous stuffed animals he had ever seen in his life. Anders was not sure, if it was supposed to be a Mabari or cat or maybe even a boar. The button eyes were stitched on lopsided and it‘s filling had lumped together inside.

„What the void am I supposed to to with this?“ he asked disgusted.

„It‘s not for you, stupid mage.“ Fenris shot back, not meeting his eyes. „It‘s for your patients. When the children get upset.“

Anders blinked. He opened his mouth to say something, but Fenris beat him to it.

„Just so we are clear this was Hawkes idea. If you ever bring this up around anyone else I am going to rip your heart out.“

He probably should feel insulted, but instead a waved of unwanted fondness rushed through Anders chest as he realized just how much elf-Fenris resembled cat-Fenris like this.

The way he narrowed his eyes and hissed his words. Anders was tempted to reach out a hand just to see, if Fenris would swipe it out of instinct, but decided that the ridiculous spiked gauntlets would hurt far more, than tiny kitten claws.

Still he could now keep a small smile from his lips. 

„Something funny mage?“

Anders turned and stored the stuffed animal away next to his other medical supplies. „I just thought that Hawke might want to invest in some catnip. It would make you much more bearable.“

Fenris was about to argue back, when the door to the clinic opened again and a group of three patients carefully entered. 

„Should have let the templars beat you after all.“ Fenris hissed and stalked to the exit.

For a short moment Anders could see the giant down turned ears and the fluffed up tail, whipping angrily behind him as he left. He chuckled to himself, before he turned to his patients.

Maybe Haunt had not left completely after all. Maybe his memory would make dealing with the angry elf a little more bearable from now on.


End file.
